Twisted Path
by kuraiame16
Summary: Because the world, no matter what happened, would always continue to move forward and it was her job to make sure she didn't get lost on the twisted path ahead of her. Rated T for possible future language and violence. Self-Insert OC.
1. Beginnings

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

**Beginning: The act of starting something.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters except for Kimiko and Haru. Cause they're mine._

.

* * *

.

Seventeen years after she was born,

she died.

Seventeen years after she was born and killed,

she was reincarnated as Kimiko Uchiha.

And thus she became the older sister of Itachi Uchiha and heiress to the Uchiha clan by mere minutes.

She didn't think she had ever felt more terrified.

.

* * *

.

She couldn't remember the names of her parents. Not the ones that held her now, but the ones from before. It was strange, she couldn't even remember what they looked like. It makes her wonder if they were even alive during her first time of going through life.

She had stopped questioning whether or not this was reality a while ago, whether or not she would wake up any minute now in a hospital bed.

It was too painful to think she was giving herself false hope.

Every fact about her old life doesn't matter now. Everything except for the knowledge of this world has been wiped clean of purpose.

She knows who she is now though. This is her new reality.

She is Kimiko Uchiha and if she didn't start changing things within the next thirteen years,

misery would be inevitable.

.

* * *

.

She wonders what she is going to do when the massacre comes by.

She knows that her taking Itachi's place as future clan head has changed many things.

She's too sleepy to think about the rest.

.

* * *

.

By the time they turn one and their first birthday passes, she has already learned how to crawl and is in the process of learning how to walk.

The quicker she is able to move the better.

It doesn't take long for her to conclude that her twin is a strange one. He would always be copying her and whenever she learned to do one thing, he'd learn to do the same in at least a quarter less of the time she did.

Brilliant boy indeed.

Their mother is beautiful and caring as she had clapped and congratulated them as Kimiko finally took her first step with frustrating effort.

Their father is as caring as a stoic Uchiha man could be, giving no more than a nod of approval when Itachi soon followed.

.

* * *

.

It's a few weeks later when Itachi says his first word. She is resting on her father's shoulder when she hears him say it. "K-K-Ki-Kim-Kimi. Kimi."

She lets out a soft laugh as her mother's eyes widen in delight.

She couldn't wait for the day when he could say the rest.

.

* * *

.

Another year flies by and she's made a vow to the family she'd come to love.

She'd prevent the massacre.

She'd protect them.

She'd save her family or die trying.

.

* * *

.

Their lives as infants ends after their third birthday and they begin the training towards becoming ninja of the Uchiha clan. It isn't real training of course, just learning the beginning steps of how to hold wooden kunai along with the basics of what a first grader would learn in kindergarten.

But just because she is at least a decade past the knowledge of a six-year old doesn't mean she isn't stumped upon having to learn the stupid Japanese alphabet.

.

* * *

.

She mourns for the loss of Obito Uchiha.

She has no way of knowing whether or not he's already taken off on his mission to Kannabi bridge but she no longer sees the cheery Uchiha who once ran through the compound like no tomorrow.

So she can only mourn for the boy who has most likely fallen into darkness.

.

* * *

.

Kimiko wants to scream in frustration as she gets yet another katakana symbol wrong. This is the thirteenth failed attempt.

The only thing that stops her from hurling her ink brush across the grass then and there is the hand the gently grips her own and patiently guides her hand across the paper.

All she does is mutter a bashful thank you as Itachi smiles benevolently at her.

.

* * *

.

The first time she meets the future mother of Naruto Uzumaki is a month later.

She blinks in surprise upon walking into the kitchen only for bright red hair to obscure her vision and hands to squish her cheeks.

"She's so cute Mikoto-chan! I can't believe I've been too busy to meet her sooner!"

Too busy for three years?

Kimiko is released a moment later and blinks uneasily into blue eyes. "Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Kushina Uzumaki, one of your mom's friends, dattebane!"

She bows politely despite the shock coursing through her veins. "It's nice to meet you as well, Uzumaki-san. My name is Kimiko."

"Ah, don't be so formal Kimiko-chan. Just call me Kushina." Kushina winks at her and she nods her head.

It is then when Itachi decides to walk into view. The woman before her is gone in seconds and has already begun her enthusiastic greeting.

"Hey Mikoto-chan! Can I take them out for the day?"

.

* * *

.

She finds herself unsurprised as she is taken to a ramen stand with Itachi. A large bowl of plain, miso ramen is placed in front of them to share. Kimiko looks up to lock eyes with the red-haired jinchuriki who sends her a look of encouragement before taking the first bite.

She almost finishes the whole bowl before she remembers she's supposed to share it with Itachi.

.

* * *

.

She meets the famous Yellow Flash a few weeks later when Kushina swings by again to kidnap her. Itachi decides to pass, saying that he'd rather stay home for the day. He never was incredibly outgoing.

She has to suppress a wave of shock and awe upon seeing another one of her idols face to face. "It's a pleasure to meet you Namikaze-san."

She can't help but feel an overwhelming sadness build in her chest as Minato corrects her like Kushina had once done.

They were going to die soon.

And then she feels disgusted with herself.

What gave her the right to want to try to save her family but not his?

And then she feels helpless.

What could she possibly do with an event coming far too soon?

.

* * *

.

The beginning of everything had already been set into motion and there is nothing she could do to stop it.

.

* * *

.

**Benevolent**: **In****tending or showing kindness.**


	2. Precious People

**Chapter 2: Precious People**

**Precious: dear; beloved.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Naruto._

.

* * *

.

They're four when they are entered into the academy.

Itachi doesn't put an effort into making any friends, staying glued to her side every moment possible.

Not that she minds.

.

* * *

.

She is nice to all the kids there, no matter how much some of them irritate her but she makes no move to get close to them either.

Even if her patience is strong, it is not strong enough to be willing to humor children so young daily.

She is kind to all of them, but she is not inviting.

.

* * *

.

So many of her smiles are fake.

They help her create the image she needs though.

.

* * *

.

Kimiko can't help but notice the sad smile playing on her mother's lips when father tells her she is going to be training again today.

It makes her sad to see the woman who loves her so much be pained by watching her grow too fast for her age.

"Come back before lunch you two." Her mother reminds as she waves with a new smile that covers up the sadness with seemingly relative ease.

"Ne, ne, okaa-chan," she calls out with a childish form of happiness, running back to hug her mother's legs and look up with wide and excited eyes. "Tomorrow, can I start getting up early and help you make our lunches?"

The Uchiha matron blinks back at her with surprise before smiling down at her only daughter. "Of course Kimiko-chan."

Seeing the newfound happiness shine in her mother's eyes is worth losing a bit of sleep, Kimiko decides as she runs out the door quickly before her father rebukes her.

.

* * *

.

She embraces her father's training and trains whenever possible. She had to become strong if she was going to change things.

She spends night after night reading every book available from the public library about ophthalmology in secret as well.

Of course she would never kill another Uchiha for their eyes. The very thought of the action sickens her.

It would make her no better than that one-eyed monster on the council.

But, she argues, not learning everything about the very weapon she is born with would make her a fool.

.

* * *

.

Her bones ache and she often exhausted from the lack of sleep.

.

* * *

.

She and Itachi are told of the expected arrival of another sibling.

A glance at Itachi's unnaturally excited face makes her excited as well.

.

* * *

.

Kushina becomes pregnant not much later.

She tells her in secret when they go out for yet another ramen trip.

"I hope he has Minato's hair. Then they'll both have hair like the sun." Kushina says.

"I think your hair is pretty too." Kimiko comments softly.

Kushina looks like she is at a loss for words before beaming at her. "You're the second person to compliment my red hair."

"Who was the first?"

"Who else? It was Minato."

.

* * *

.

Kimiko stares down in a daze as she takes in the adorable face of the boy five years younger than herself.

He's so innocent.

He's so pure.

She tells herself she'll make sure he never endures all the pain he's destined to.

Letting him feel none would cripple him.

Letting him feel all would cripple her.

.

* * *

.

She is found sleeping in a tree and is harshly awoken by the man who now calls himself hokage.

It results in her falling face first into the dirt and looking up vexed along with tired at the sheepish blonde.

"You're very unnatural for an Uchiha." Minato comments later on as he eases himself into the swing next to her.

Kimiko merely raises an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well, for starters, it's pretty rare to find an Uchiha heiress capable of sleeping upside down like an opossum in a tree."

She glares at Minato who merely chuckles. "It's alright, I had a student who acted more like an Uchiha than his actual Uchiha teammate himself."

"What was your team like, Minato-san?" She finds herself asking even though she already knows the gist of it.

"I had two boys and one girl. Their names were Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and Rin Nohara..."

.

* * *

.

Kimiko sends Itachi an apologetic look as father sends him away in order to train her a little more.

He does nothing more than smile back with forgiveness.

She can't help but get distracted by marveling at his wiseness and maturity as she is sent back down into the dirt again by an unexpected, yet withheld, attack from her father.

She can't help but notice that she's slowly becoming the new Itachi.

She accepts this full heartedly.

He wouldn't have to bear the weight of heir.

He wouldn't have to feel the pressure of such high expectations.

He wouldn't have to feel the pain of watching his family be killed by his own hands before him.

Cause he was her otouto and it was her job to ease his pain as best as she could.

Letting him feel none would cripple him.

Letting him feel all would cripple her.

.

* * *

.

The day of chaos arrives and Kimiko resists the urge to make a beeline towards Konoha's saviors.

She knows she'll be more of a hindrance than a help though.

There's nothing she can do because she's _five._

There's nothing she can do because she's still too _weak._

It's a night destined to be full of fear as she hears the cries of Sasuke and comforting words of Itachi.

It is not long after when everything explodes and she feels a chakra so constricting and terrifying that she forgets to take another breath when needed.

She doesn't dare leave Itachi's side as he carries a still crying Sasuke with unnerving calmness towards saftey.

.

* * *

.

She finds tears sliding down her cheeks as she visits the graves of them both. She traces their names numbly as cold winds blow her long, black hair to the side.

Kimiko makes another vow.

She'll save all those precious to her as long as she can help it

But that vow doesn't stop her from giving a long wail followed by sobs as if that will somehow take care of the pain of loss.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke's first word isn't Kimiko but rather "mama" much to Kimiko's dismay.

She knows it's not his fault but she can't help but glare at the one-year old child as she hands Itachi half of her secret stash of sweets.

.

* * *

.

Kimiko graduates at age seven along with Itachi but she is not placed on a team with him.

No, she is placed on a team with two boys three years older than herself and a middle aged man as their instructor.

One of them is her cousin, Ikoru Uchiha, who hates her. He is hot tempered and grouchy, coming with the standard Uchiha looks.

He wears his clothes with the Uchiha emblem stitched on proudly.

He likes Tsukiyaki and hates sour food.

His dream is to become the strongest of the Uchiha clan and rule it.

It's a driven dream, but highly unlikely.

It is by the glare filled with resemtment and intense dislike that she realizes he will be a hard one to get along with.

The other is Haru Wakane who knows nothing about her except for the fact she is the class genius. He is cheerful and easy going, redish-orange hair messily covers one of his green eyes.

He enjoys miso soup and reading.

His least favorite food is red beets.

He wants to become an Iryo-nin because he likes to help people.

Kimiko likes that dream, she decides.

The middle aged Jonin instructor, Kozu Sugioka, is someone she knows nothing about except for the fact he wears a polished gold band on his fourth finger. He is firm but inwardly soft and has short hair the color of chocolate with hazel eyes.

His favorite food is eggplant and his hobbies include taking walks.

His dream is to see all of them grow up into fine ninja before retiring.

Her name is Kimiko Uchiha.

She looks like the prettier version of a female Itachi without the weird lines on her face, not that she tells them that.

She likes taking naps, reading, and training when she has the time.

Her dream is to change the future.

She gives them her trademark, fake smile as she finishes up her last sentence. "I look forward to being on a team with all of you."

For the moment, they're all strangers who have yet to earn her real smiles.

.

* * *

.

Their goal is to land a hit on him before the sun drops past 4 o'clock.

Kimiko gives them a well thought out plan to make sure they pass the test to becoming a genin with flying colors.

Teamwork was something they would need in the future anyways.

Besides, the failing of becoming a genin is not something she can afford.

Failure was never an option.

Failure meant death.

.

* * *

.

"Hey, Itachi-chan, as a congradulatory for our promotion I made a game we can play." She calls him over quietly, careful not to disturb the child resting peacefully in his crib.

He slightly tilts his head and sits across from her and in front of the checkered board between them. "What is it called?"

"I call it "Chess". Let me explain the rules..."

He finds the game interesting and plays with her.

Once again, she can't help but feel awed by the skill he displays.

He plays well despite it being his first time playing. Of course his skill is not enough to beat her but, with a little more practice, it wouldn't be long until he came close to matching her.

.

* * *

.

Her team takes their first C-rank mission.

It's the easiest one she could have imagined. Pick up a scroll and return it.

She hopes their team won't be as unlucky as for it to turn into an A-rank on their first shot.

.

* * *

.

They finish the mission successfully.

It would have been nicer if Ikoru hadn't charged head on and forced her to block the bandit's blade with her hand.

The wound is not deep nor life threatening, it still stings though.

"You're too focused on trying to do better than me," She tells him on the way home as her other teammates journey a few steps quicker than themselves. "I've got a secret to becoming strong if you want it."

He sneers at her. "And what's that?"

She smiles at him. "If you don't have someone you care about, find them. And once you do, strive to protect them."

.

* * *

.

During one of her daily walks through the village, she sees an elderly woman struggling with her bags.

Kimiko helps her carry them home and with a smile, she asks if she needs anymore help.

"Well, the grass in front of my house has been getting awfully long..."

Within the week, she is booked with back to back chores that the elderly can no longer do.

Her mind drifts back to the boy with obnoxious goggles who used to do this job instead.

"You're such a sweet child." The woman says with a smile of missing teeth as she places a piece of candy into her palm.

She thanks her and turns to look at the swirly red and white sweet sadly.

So was he.

.

* * *

.

Their first lunch as a team is several months later.

"Would you guys like to go out for lunch?" she asks one day, it's not the first time.

"Why would I want to go out to lunch with you guys?" Ikoru asks with distain, it's not the first time he's responded like that either.

"Hehe, sorry Kimiko-chan, I don't have the money to pay for that." Haru apologizes with a laugh.

"I'll pay for you then. Problem solved." She turns back to Ikoru with a teasing glint in her eyes before Haru can protest. "No need to act like such a tsundere, Ikoru-chan. Come on, you know you want to."

"I told you to stop adding that stupid suffix to my name!"

"Ah, my bad, my bad. Anyways, we'll be at Ichiraku's. Make sure to come soon or else you'll miss out."

"Che." Is all he says before turning away.

.

* * *

.

He comes a little while later and she gives a lazy wave upon sight. "I already ordered some pork ramen for you. It's still hot."

She sits on the end next to Haru, there's a seat open next him. A bowl of steaming hot ramen has been placed in front of it.

He breaks eye contact and looks away before muttering a low, barely audible thanks. Then he glances at the stacked bowls between the two with startled eyes. "How the hell did you guys eat all that?"

Haru casts him a frightened glance before opening his mouth to speak. It's then when Ikoru notices the single, empty bowl placed on Haru's other side.

"I didn't. She did."

.

* * *

.

She watches her teammates with content and joyful eyes.

They were undoubtedly going to become her precious people.

This only meant she had more people to protect.

.

* * *

.

She wonders if she'll be able to protect them all.

She's quick to stop thinking about it because secretly,

she wants to keep dreaming a little longer before everything begins to fall apart.

.

* * *

.

**Dream:**

**1) A cherished aspiration, ambition, or ideal.**

**2) An unrealistic or self-deluding fantasy.**


	3. Change

**Chapter 3: Change**

**Change: To make the form, nature, content, future course, etc., of something different from what it is or from what it would be if left alone.**

_Disclaimer: __ I do not own any of the characters of Naruto._

.

* * *

.

She's eight now.

She doesn't personally visit Naruto in wariness of the Anbu undoubtedly looking after him.

Arousing suspicion for herself and her clan wouldn't do anybody good.

Besides, he's only three.

She briefly wonders how much longer she should wait before visiting him.

Perhaps once she lives to ten again.

.

* * *

.

It's during training with her father when things go horribly wrong.

She's too tired to be thinking clearly and her moves are sluggish so it's no surprise that when her father throws several kunai she is only able to dodge in the nick of time.

She can hear them pass just over her head and before she can jump sideways for a counterattack of her own, small black hairs slowly float down before her eyes.

This alone causes her to freeze and slowly reach up to grasp her hair. Horror is quick to strike by the many missing sections on the right side of her head.

Her father has half the mind to grab a few more kunai at her expression but much to his surprise, Kimiko does nothing more than turn around and slowly walk back to the house, twitching all the way.

Except she only makes it a few steps before she turns suddenly, slams a fist into the tree beside her, breaks into a furious sprint, and brushes past her startled brother.

.

* * *

.

"It's only for a short time." Her mother says in a vain attempt to cheer her up. "Besides, look at how pretty you still look!"

It hardly went past her shoulders.

Kimiko looks up at her father expectantly with a raised eyebrow.

Fugaku clears his throat almost uncomfortably. "Your distractedness was the cause-"

He's interrupted by the joined glares of both females and it's enough for him to reconsider. "I apologize for damaging your hair."

.

* * *

.

"Hey Kimiko, why'd you cut your hair?" Kozu-sensei asks as he pulls out all the gear he'll need for their warm-ups and spars that day.

"Mild training accident." She replies stiffly, clearly still sore about the whole ordeal as she fingers the short locks.

"I think it looks good on you!" Haru says cheerfully as he always is, throwing an arm around her shoulders like he always does.

Everyone turns to Ikoru expectantly and he looks away before mumbling. "It look fine now stop brooding over it so we can train."

Their small efforts is all it takes to make her smile.

.

* * *

.

Kimiko thinks Itachi's team is odd.

The female member of his team, Michiko Tsukino, is an irritating fangirl which causes her to ruefully think back to her academy days when that was all that they saw when together. It makes her pity him.

The male member of his team, Ren Kimura, is from a civilian family if she recalls correctly. He is shy and quiet. The red hue coloring his cheeks is actually quite adorable as he greets her with a timid hello.

He's like a genderbent Hinata Hyuga, she thinks with mild amusement.

Their Jonin teacher, Chiyoko Akira, is a skilled enough to the point where Kimiko feels comfortable leaving Itachi in her hands.

At first glance though, the stoic boy, the girl with hearts in her eyes, the boy with red cheeks and adverted eyes, and the woman who practically radiates self-confidence as she twirls a kunai lazily with her finger all put together makes her wonder how they've made it this far.

And then she challenges the other two to a fight and is a little reassured when they put up a decent one.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke claps and giggles as throws balls of fire and burst of water into the air.

Their joy is cut short when their mother clears her throat menacingly behind her.

Itachi merely casts her an unsympathetic glance as Kimiko is dragged off by the ear for preforming such dangerous actions around her younger brother.

Her father turns traitor as well when he looks the other way as if he has never seen her.

This only goes to show that their mother is the scariest Uchiha of the house.

.

* * *

.

Itachi comes home late with stains of red and eyes of trouble and she knows something horrible has happened.

Michiko is dead.

Ren's in the hospital, paralyzed from waste down.

Chiyoko has gone home to grieve.

Itachi's eyes hold the sharingan.

She holds him close as he shakes.

.

* * *

.

Weeks have passed since she has turned nine and upon asking, Kozu-sensei agrees to put them up for the Chunin exams.

Kimiko is no less than grateful for this chance.

"But Kimiko's only... well you know-" Haru starts to protest.

"Relax Haru, I'm perfectly capable despite my age. You should know from our training spars." She grins at him and only most of the uneasiness fades from his face.

.

* * *

.

Their father is clearly unsatisfied with the fact that she is competing in the Chunin exams when Itachi is not.

Her interruption is not at all hesitant when she defends Itachi before he can finish his stupid apology and acceptance at being told to request his Jonin teacher allow him to participate in the exams as well.

"Just because we are twins does not mean we have to accomplish goals at the same pace. Perhaps his instructor and he himself are not ready to participate and that is not their fault in any way. Besides, there is no harm in making him wait another year. There is no other Uchiha of age ready to participate next year so it will only make our clan look better when another Uchiha makes chunin at an age so young again."

Those last few sentences remind her of something the elders would say and it makes her uncomfortable.

Itachi's face is neutral but his eyes, she notices, show flickers of surprise.

.

* * *

.

She doesn't know what Haru was worrying about. The first test was easy, full of knowledge she had obtained years ago.

The second test was albeit far more difficult than the first but nothing she couldn't complete.

All the wannabe chunins here clearly lacked skill too.

At least that was what she thought until a grass genin ends up slashing Ikoru deeply across the chest with a kunai.

He was in her blind spot, there was nothing she could have done.

Kimiko couldn't recall seeing anything other than red once crimson blood matted itself against her form.

She also couldn't recall feeling anything other than fear, horror, and rage once his body hit the ground.

They grass genin and his teammates are dead within minutes and she is immediately on the ground besides Ikuro and Haru, who tends to his bleeding wound with great skill.

She doesn't turn around to face them until she is sure all threats are out of the way but once she does, it only takes a glance in Ikoru's headband to realize what's happened.

Haru congratulates her later on and Ikoru does as well,

but she still can't help but notice the bitterness underlining his tone.

It doesn't matter though, her greatest and most feared weapon has been born.

And all she can see is the body that continues to hit the ground over and over.

.

* * *

.

Her final competitor is a girl of the same village in her early teens who clearly doesn't like her clan.

This is just the beginning of the hostility that has years to rise before reaching its peak.

"You stupid Uchiha once put my father in custody just cause he trash talked your stupid clan." She spits out bitterly, trying to take a stab to Kimiko's stomach. "Acting like you own the place just cause you're the police force."

She has to put an end to this. This kind of talk in front of such a large amount of people will only cause the growing resentment to speed up.

A few fireballs, a beautifully executed water trumpet, along with a few flurries of brutal taijutsu is all Kimiko needs to overwhelm her opponent with no more than a few scratches and minor exhaustion as damage.

She walks over calmly to her injured and out of breathe opponent before taking out a single kunai.

The girl's eyes widen in fear and the protector is about to call off the match until the kunai is pressed into the other girl's hand and pointed at Kimiko's face with the movement of her own wrist.

"If killing me now resolves your grudge with my clan then I would be happy for you to do so."

She presses the kunai in the other girls hand closer to her face and raises her voice until it is a determined shout. "But I'm Kimiko Uchiha, ya know and my dream's to change the future of my village and my clan for the better! All this stupid distrust and resentment's going to disappear one day."

All is silent except for her voice echoing out strong and clear.

"Once I become head of the Uchiha clan, I'll make sure to fix things up right away. I vow with my life to keep my promise and I don't break my vows as long as I can help it cause that's my ninja way!"

She hopes her speech is enough to persuade the minds of the villagers above her.

Kimiko backs up and lowers her head to the ground with hands placed besides her. "I ask for your forgiveness on behalf of my clan and if you don't or cannot accept it then I'll... I'll forfeit right here and now."

She can make Chunin next year. Making this work is more important.

It surprises her to hear the words of forfeit leave her opponent's mouth instead and she looks up only to have her face pressed back down to the dirt.

"I can't forgive you for something you didn't do but," The girl starts out.

The next words almost come out bashfully but sure. "I'm gonna choose to believe in you brat, so don't mess this chance up."

It's almost hard to supress the smile threatening to spill out. "I have no intentions to do so."

Her lingering surprise rises back up again when the crowd begins to clap in approval from their seat. Her resolve is so moving that it seems to convince them. It beffudling how... easy it was to do that. It's laughable.

And while she intends to keep her promise, she still feels bad for using this girl's feelings towards her advantage.

.

* * *

.

Before the elders can snatch her away, Itachi finds her first and greets her with a bag of dango.

He's never felt this proud for another person.

He's also never heard her speak as vast and confidently as she has just done.

Kimiko Uchiha continues to astonish him.

He tells her that.

She hides the real emotion of what she's feelings like a fake with a hug.

She's such a manipulator, she thinks, as he hugs her back.

.

* * *

.

Being promoted to Chunin along with gaining her sharingan at nine is an accomplishment, but her actions to becoming one are greatly frowned upon.

They aren't happy that she was so willing to die and forfeit.

She's clan heiress after all. She has an image to keep up.

Letting a nobody do things like that is unacceptable.

"Tell me, what is so wrong with feeding them the image that the heiress of the mighty Uchiha clan shall be by their side in the future?" She asks them. "I am not stupid. A large proportion of the village does not completely trust us. I am willing to become the heiress you approve of but making me stop trying to fix the ties between our clan and village is not something I will allow you to do."

She knows her words and actions send a clear signal to Danzo and everyone else about where she lies.

Their response is a long and hard thought one. "You are to be promoted to Jonin in two years and increase your heiress training." They tell her.

Do anything stupid and there will be consequences goes unsaid.

She agrees all while thinking that by the time she's eleven, they will have far more than they asked for.

.

* * *

.

Only four months have pass when she takes the Jonin exams.

Surely if Itachi could reach Anbu at eleven, she could reach Jonin when almost ten.

But then she is set up against Maito Gai and she immedietly knows she will not win.

He is a taijutsu master. He can open the gates. He is far past her abilities and power.

In the end, as expected, Kimiko is defeated.

No bones are broken. She is just severly bruised and unable to even summon the energy to stand.

The only damage she was able to lay on him was a few hits and a shallow cut to his cheek.

It's almost like the time Sasuke had gone up against Lee, she muses.

Even her already mastered sharingan, had proven useless in predicting and countering his lightning fast moves.

Regardless of loss though, Kimiko stands up and bows deeply. "It was an honor to fight you, Gai-san. I look forward to battling you again."

She is severely startled when he comes up close with a "nice guy pose". "You're will to fight is most youthful, Kimiko-chan! I was most honored to fight you as well!"

She winces at the close contact but he mistakes it for a wince out of pain.

Kimiko has no idea how to react as she is suddenly dragged to the hospital.

But when her mind catches up and she stutters with protests, it falls to deaf ears.

Conveniently though, they run into Haru at the front who is on duty at the time and no longer the fresh trainee he was during their genin days.

It takes both of them to assure Gai that she will be fine and he leaves with a cheery goodbye along with the wish that she gets better soon.

He heals her bruises with ease and they laugh and talk together.

A bird with a scroll flies in through the open window and lands on her arm.

She opens it.

She's now officially the youngest Jonin in Konoha.

.

* * *

.

The other Jonin are either marveling or uneasy at her early promotion.

.

* * *

.

Ikoru's eyes still reflect jealousy. He's short tempered and his answers are curt. She and Haru are at a loss for what to do.

Kozu-sensei puts a comforting hand on his shoulder and steers him away to the other side of the training ground.

There are a lot of changes in expressions and gesturing. No less than five minutes later, they walk back and Ikoru apologizes gruffly before declaring that he's going home.

Both of them stare at Kozu-sensei in wonder at awe wondering just what the hell he had said to make as someone as stubborn as Ikoru apologize.

.

* * *

.

She asks to speak with father and tells him of her future plans concerning Anbu.

"Becoming a Jonin so soon after Chunin and you're already joining Anbu." Her father comments in a proud voice.

"Tou-san, I would like to ask that you do not push Itachi in the same direction as myself. He will join Anbu in his own time and even then will it be considered young." She begs in the form of a request. "Itachi is already increasing steadily on his own. I believe it would be wiser to spend more time focusing on Sasuke when he becomes of age." She suggests.

It is by some miracle, she thinks, that he ends up agreeing with her.

.

* * *

.

Kimiko's cheers are the loudest as Itachi faces off against his opponent.

.

* * *

.

She's tired but she has no time for that.

She has to become strong. She can rest later but for now, she must do what needs to be done.

"Fire Release: Crimson Pheonix"

More bodies are set aflame.

.

* * *

.

She is called in by Hiruzen for what she wearily assumes to be another mission.

"You called-"

She stops herself short in favor of staring with surprise upon seeing three familiar people stand before her.

"Yo Kimiko-chan, guess what? We're all going on a mission." Haru grins with a salute.

A mission with two Jonin and two Chunin? How odd.

"This is an A-rank mission and you four are the only ones available at the moment." Hiruzen tells them.

To her, it's an obvious lie.

She's grateful for it.

She could have never have foretold how a mission as generous as this could have

gone

so

_wrong._

.

* * *

.

They don't even come close to completing the mission.

Along the way, two bandits intercept them. Their faces are covered with cloth, revealing only their eyes.

Judging by their previously suppressed chakra signatures, they are not mere bandits.

And even though there are only two of them, it's been a while since she's felt this uneasy.

The fact that there is something off about them is all she has time to conclude before the first one charges.

The speed catches her off gaurd and had she not had her sharingan activated coupled with her quick reactions, it would have gone much worse.

He is quick and along with the strike of his blade against her own, he's clearly far too skilled to be a mere bandit.

Something's so wrong but she can't pinpoint it.

The other flashes towards her teammates.

.

* * *

.

Kimiko and her opponent are almost evenly matched. One wrong slip up for either of them and they're dead.

But it won't be long until she is overwhelmed for he is older, stronger, and far more experience.

It surprises her that she isn't dead yet.

It is unlikely that he is stupid but, she's so sure that they could have killed them by attacking with surprise instead of presenting themselves so openly.

The only reason she's still alive now is because of her sharingan. And with faint suspicion, most likely the fact that he may be holding back.

Furthermore though, if his teammate is anything the same, her comrades, despite it being three of them against one, are no match for him.

.

* * *

.

She hears a sharp, grunt of pain from Ikoru and it causes her to lose focus.

A millisecond later there's the sound of a foot kicking him away and then there's the unmistakeable sound of metal piercing flesh and she turns only for the image of Kozu-sensei's body-_one of her _**_precious _**_people_-being halved by a katana to be burned into her eyes.

It is unmistakably an instant kill.

There is more than one change of shape of the sharingan and definently more than one scream of rage.

Two more bodies hit the dirt.

.

* * *

.

She is heaving heavily at the gruesome bodies before her.

Black flames dance across the dirt and are slowly eating away at the corpses before her.

Ikoru's lying on his back. Haru's at his side.

It's like the Chunin exams all over again only this time,

there's no saving him.

Haru's hands tremble frantically and he's doing everything possible.

But there's no amount of healing that will save him because by the wound, purple liquid drips down his side.

His hearts already starting to falter and there's no antidote, hospital, or any herbs whatsoever nearby.

Not even his Mangekyo sharingan can save him now.

Ikoru's breathing has turned into panting and Haru's screaming at him to hang on.

But even Haru knows he's dying and it's hopeless.

She says nothing and holds his hand as a mixture of tears and blood trickles down her cheek.

"I've... I've always resented the both of you..." Ikoru speaks with a raspy voice and Haru falls silent.

He speaks to Haru first with seemingly cold words but they know him well enough to understand the hidden meaning. "Your always so cheerful and it was really annoying, you know. You had no clan to control you or push you. No expectations. But you were a good friend and I often... I often thought of you... as a brother."

Haru thinks of those words hard as he turns his head weakly to her.

"You were always so young yet stupidly brilliant... I had an impossible dream and I... was angry at you because of it but I... I never truly disliked you."

Her heart throbs painfully.

_"You guys were my best friends."_

As soon as those last words leave his mouth, Haru chokes back a cry as Ikoru's hand goes limp.

She stares numbly at the body and there's a feeling of rage when something captures her eyes.

There's a sickeningly familiar tattoo on the tongue of one of their attacker.

Anger grips her heart furiously and she burns it with black flames before howling out a scream.

.

* * *

.

Kozu-sensei's body is in the process of burning.

Neither are skilled enough to seal the bodies in a scroll and neither are strong enough to lug two corpses back home when so far away.

It's a standard procedure.

She is about to burn Ikoru's body when she stops.

A thought comes to mind and for a moment, she is conflicted.

Then she thinks of the two people she wasn't strong enough to protect and she decides.

"Haru, I need you to transplant my eyes."

She then explains everything she can.

She has the knowledge and he has the skill.

She guides him through the entire process.

They are not expected back for several more days. Enough time for her to heal.

They will return with the mission failed.

They will return with two teammates lost.

They will both return with a secret that neither will ever tell.

.

* * *

.

For the next few days, they travel slowly and quietly.

They are a day away from Konoha when the bandages around Kimiko's eyes are removed.

The first thing she does is tightly hug Haru's blurry form.

"Thank you." Her tone conveys everything.

Sadness. Pain. Gratefulness.

The rage she still feels, however, is hidden with difficultly.

.

* * *

.

She watches the widow, and her, now fatherless, daughter mourn and cry.

Two single daffodils are placed on his grave.

Daffodils were his favorite.

Then there's the Uchiha mother who weeps with the husband who places his hand on her shoulders with a face, no matter how stoic, still betrays the feeling of loss.

She feels the painful throb in her chest again and a hand reaches up to place itself over one of her eyes.

A simple red rose is put on his grave.

The two of them don't leave until the sun has dropped from view.

Neither bring up the tears they both know were cried again that day.

All she can see is Ikoru's bittersweet smile and the body that continues to hit the ground over and over again.

Only this time, the body isn't Ikoru's and it's a corpse.

.

* * *

.

The elders have heard what has happened and they ask her about the conditions of her eyes.

Her hands twitch and stop themselves from clenching into fists, or worse, stabbing one of them right then and there.

She tilts her head and scrunches her eyebrows together in a confused, clueless manner. "Nothing has changed. Why do you ask?"

She should have expected this really, especially since the elders of her clan are hardly better than the ones of the village.

.

* * *

.

Kimiko goes on her first A-rank mission with two strangers who run beside her.

One is a woman who she's seen only a handful of times during mission reports. The other is someone she doesn't recognize.

They are both clearly wary about going on a mission with someone so young, especially since she's the leader.

Kimiko could care less.

Their mission is to assassinate a drug dealer who has also been selling secrets of Konoha.

There are more guards positioned outside than they had been informed of.

Neverless, the mission goes on.

Her job is to take out the first layer of guards as they go in for the kill.

They protest but she silences them quickly, they have no way of knowing how many more are inside. They are to go together to make sure the other doesn't die.

As leader, she gives them the cue and they charge.

Choked screams fill the night as she twirls, slashes, and spins around them. The way she kills them is almost elegant, it's like she's dancing.

One, two, three, four, five. It doesn't matter how many of them go down.

Waves of fire shaped into soaring dragons burns their corpses to ashes.

Kimiko crinkles her nose at the smell of burning flesh and tries to ignore the suppresed but still slightly visible shaking of her hands and the glowing red eyes that reflect onto her bleeding blade.

She still has yet to get used to it, no matter how many bodies she's already cut down.

Maybe she never will.

.

* * *

.

The mission is a success.

She comes home late, tired, and still exhausted.

She has to be careful not to trail blood into the house.

Scalding hot water hits her back and she can almost pretend that it is erasing all the blood ever to be spilt on her hands.

Sasuke is peacefully asleep in the room next door and she presses a soft kiss to his forehead.

She tentatively stops the room before her own and peaks inside. Itachi is still awake, reading quietly.

A look into her eyes and he knows how she feels.

He grips her tightly and the message is sent across.

_You're alright. I'm here._

.

* * *

.

Itachi is still out with Sasuke.

Their father is walking into the room just as she is walking out.

"Tou-san," Kimiko calls before exiting. "don't forget about Sasuke's Academy Entrance Exam which is tomorrow afternoon. Itachi and I have already promised him we're going so we will both be unavailable."

"I am aware, I have already received the invitation. We're leaving early."

She walks out feeling immensly pleased.

.

* * *

.

Kimiko meets the child of the prophecy when he is five-years old.

She's walking absentmindedly past the park. Her thoughts keep drifting back to the events that seem to drift closer to the present each passing moment.

It's hard to ignore the cries and sniffles she can hear while passing.

She stops and turns.

She is only a few feet away from him when he looks up with teary eyes.

They stare.

A heartbeat passes.

Her lips twitch into a kind smile and she extends her hand.

"Are you alright?"

.

* * *

.

She takes him to the ramen stand and orders him bowl after bowl until he's full.

He inquires why she doesn't look at him like the others do.

She tells him it's because she has no reason to.

Then he asks why the others look at him like they do.

She tells him it's because they're _weak._

It almost scares her at how bitter her voice sounds in that moment but it's true. Without a scapegoat, they were bound to break.

He doesn't question her about the topic again after that.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asks.

"Only if you would like to." She replies.

.

* * *

.

Kimiko plays with him the next day as promised.

With a henge, she is down to his size they begin a game of ninja.

"When I grow up, I'm gonna become hokage!" He proclaims and it throws her off balance at how bright and determined his blue eyes are. "I'll become the strongest ninja this village'll ever have!"

She smiles at him. He is one of the few people who receives her real smiles even though he has just met her. "Well then, I look forward to serving under you one day, future hokage-sama."

Kimiko wonders how a boy so young and so hated can be so bright.

She wonders how a boy surrounded by such darkness can shine like the sun.

She wonders how a boy who is shown hell cherishes the village like it's heaven.

Naruto Uzumaki confuses her.

He also amazes her.

Kimiko never thought she'd find anyone other than her brother to be capable of causing her such amazement.

.

* * *

.

Kimiko takes a deep, steady breath as she walks down the aisle of tomb stones.

She knows that she hasn't lost everyone yet and there's still too much she has to do if she doesn't want to.

Kimiko thinks of her family, tainted with a curse of hatred, who are not yet out of her grasp to save.

Itachi, her younger brother who is wiser, smarter, and more selfless than any other human alive destined to suffer.

Sasuke, her youngest brother with years of pain, deceiving, and hatred ahead of him.

Naruto, the innocent boy with the fate of being seen as a monster decided without his consent.

Haru, the happy go lucky orphan who now has nobody but her truly by his side.

She still has to fight for them.

Kimiko thinks of all those who have died.

Rin Nohara, the girl who died tragically to protect her village.

Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the parents who gave up everything protecting their village and son.

Ikoru Uchiha, the boy with an impossible dream who died too young.

Kozu Sugioka, the man who wished to see his beloved students grow and peacefully retire.

Giving up now would just be disgraceful.

As long as she had the will to move forward, the will to stay alive, she wouldn't be falling anytime soon.

Kimiko just wishes that the pain could fade with every step.

.

* * *

.

The beginning of everything may have already been set into an unstoppable motion but that didn't mean it was too late to change things.

.

* * *

.

**Will: Purpose or determination, often hearty or stubborn determination; willfulness.**


	4. Contradictions

**Chapter 4: Contradictions**

**Life: The period between the birth and death of a living thing, especially a human being.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Naruto._

_._

* * *

.

Shisui Uchiha.

Another man with the mark of death that only she can remove.

It's been a while since she's come into contact with someone so close to death so it's strange really, when she finds herself coming into contact with him more often than she used to.

They knew who each other were, conversed occasionally but never really talked. It was a relief to know he wasn't a being of seriousness like most of the clan's members but they were still more of colleagues rather than friends.

He was no more than her brother's friend and a fellow member of the same clan.

There could have been many opportunities where she could have interacted with Shisui like Itachi had but frankly, she was simply too busy before.

Except for now, which is how his transition from acquaintance to friend begins.

.

* * *

.

It's driving her mad.

Not truly knowing what to do, that is.

Hiruzen has giving her an extended break to grieve and her mother has cruelly banned her from training of any sort.

It's thrown everything off balance.

Kimiko no longer has any real hobbies, never really having the time nor interest for them anyways.

She likes reading, but the library's closed today and she's out of new books to read.

She likes napping too, but lunch is right around the corner.

Which is how she comes to find herself sitting outside on the porch, writing in a lost script that reminds her of the past.

"What kind of language is that?"

Startled, the pen streaks a jagged line across the page.

Kimiko's eye twitches before speaking, glaring at the unfixable error rather than him. "The body flicker isn't mean for sneaking up on people, Shisui."

Shisui chuckles sheepishly. "Sorry, Kimiko. I was wondering if you knew where Itachi was."

She shakes her head. "Itachi is away on a mission. He will not be back until tomorrow."

"Oh." There's a pause of silence and an expression she can't define crosses his face." Are you doing anything today?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Would you like to hang out with me then?"

Kimiko's not entirely sure she's heard him properly. "Pardon?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to but if you're anything like Itachi-"

She quirks an eyebrow and frowns. "Are you implying I am so socially impaired that I need a person to pity me if I don't want to spend my day alone?"

A bit of panic washes over his face and he stops once he realizes she's smirking. "What? No, I- oh, very funny."

"Sorry, I had to." Kimiko allows her smirk to twitch into a smile. "My answer is yes by the way."

"Yes what?"

"I would not mind taking you up on your offer."

He blinks at her before shaking his head. "You're just like Itachi. Weird for your age."

"Insulting the Uchiha heiress again? Not a very smart Uchiha, are you?"

He takes her to the one out of many of Itachi's favorite traditional cafés that he and Itachi go to ocasaionally and spends the rest of the day with her exchanging jokes and stories while browsing through the bustling streets of Konoha.

His presence is calming and distracting. It's like being around Haru.

Kimiko isn't sure how to feel about this.

But in the jumble of emotions she's feeling, she knows one is the feeling of content.

.

* * *

.

It's cold.

It's raining.

Kimiko's walking by herself towards the memorial stone with an umbrella in hand. There's a bundle of flowers in the other hand.

It's time to visit Obito again.

Kimiko blinks in surprise when she finds a silver-haired man standing there.

No umbrella, just hands in his pockets and a lone eye looking devoid of any light.

Kimiko stands besides him without a word, he glances at her and there's recognition.

She places the flowers on the stone and positions her umbrella in the crook of her neck before reaching into her pocket to pull out a scroll, open it, and swipe her bloody thumb across it.

He doesn't do anything but merely watch her curiously.

An umbrella pops into existence and she hands it to him after neatly tucking the scroll back into her pocket. "Here."

He shakes his head. "I'm fine."

"It wasn't an option."

The gaze is still curious but also questioning now. "But what if I've already politely declined?"

"Doesn't matter if it wasn't an option in the first place." She retorts nonchalantly with a shrug before jerking it towards him again in an offering.

"No thank you, I'm fine." He insists, almost seeming microscopically annoyed now, but he's too good for that.

Oddly frustrated, she frowns at him, opens the umbrella, and forces it into his hand before calling him out on it. "If a ten year-old is calling you an idiot then I believe you need to reconsider things. That umbrella's yours now. If I catch you out here in the rain without it I'll scold you."

The message is clear. I think your annoyance is stupid and I'm not dealing with it.

And then she walks away, leaving his lone, curious eye to stare after her.

.

* * *

.

She places the large pot carefully on the table and turns her head to the door as it opens.

"Kimiko-nee?" Naruto asks, baffled that she's in his home.

Everything looks different. The house is clean and polished. Potted plants decorate the room and there's a small, newly added bookcase filled to the brim with books.

He can see the insides of the fridge before it closes as she pulls out a bottle of juice and there's all different kinds of food like fruits and vegetables. There's even some sort of pie in there too.

Everything looks brighter somehow.

"Hi, I made shabu shabu for lunch!" Kimiko answers cheerfully as if this is normal and absolutely nothing is out of the ordinary.

"How'd you get inside?" He asks, still trying to register the fact that _she's in his home._

Kimiko laughs and winks at him. "I'm a ninja."

There's a pause of silence and he isn't sure what to say until she smiles at him warmly.

"Welcome back, Naruto-chan."

It's a miracle he doesn't cry but instead beams at her before running up into her open arms.

The atmosphere is warm and homey as she fills his bowl and adds in lots of vegetables, ignoring his grumbles of protest.

"The decorating along with restocking the fridge and pantry kind of cost me a lot so I may not be able to treat you to ramen for a while." Kimiko apologizes.

He shakes his head in refusal. "That's okay, this is the best gift ever, Kimiko-nee!"

Kimiko smiles at him.

At the very least a five year-old child, especially this one, deserves to be able to hear the words "welcome back.".

.

* * *

.

The day is silent and boring as she sits through another clan meeting, pretending to look attentive.

All the Uchiha seem to be proud of her, when her father announces that their Uchiha heiress is going to join Anbu soon.

Then she notices a pair of eyes glaring at her with a certain type of hate that only comes from loss.

These eyes are accusing, furious, and still hiding grief.

She numbly registers the fact that these are the eyes of Ikoru's father.

There's a sudden weight in her chest and she's reminded that these eyes aren't hers.

She's reminded that she's a thief.

.

* * *

.

Danzo.

His very name fills her with fury.

She didn't care what his reasons are or were, no matter how noble, he's a threat.

She wants him to burn.

Burn... _burn_... **burn**.

He's caused others to suffer, he's attacked and killed those dear to her.

He was going to attack and kill those dear to her.

He was going to cause both of her otoutos to suffer.

If he knew just as about as much as the sharingan as she thought he knew, he was a very large threat that had to be watched.

Why else would he attack them?

Why else would he send his goons to attack her and-

_Kozu-sensei's body is burning._

_Ikoru's burning too._

_His eyes are in her sockets._

Kimiko stumbles and crashes her back into the kitchen counter for support. Her breathing has quickened dramatically and she's shaking.

Bad memories. _Horrible, horrible memories._

She barely has enough time to throw on a fake smile when Naruto looks up from his homework.

"I'm fine Naruto, it's just a little chilly."

.

* * *

.

She's by the grave again, he's besides her again.

"I haven't seen you come here before." He notes, pretending as if their first meeting has never happened.

"I used to come later in the day, whenever I had the time really. I've changed to a morning schedule to make sure I can visit daily."

"Ah."

That's all they speak for the rest of their time there.

.

* * *

.

Boredom fills her mind during her watch on guard duty.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she recalls the days where she was once fearful that she would one day no longer be afraid of killing people.

Now she's just fearful for the days where she won't be able to kill every threat out there in order to keep her loved ones safe.

It almost makes her give a smile in twisted and dry amusement.

To think this was a world where children grew up and lived life in.

.

* * *

.

It is just before bed when she snaps and looses her temper for the first time.

She's drinking a relaxing cup of tea, everyone has already checked out for the night.

For the moment, it is just her and her father.

"Kimiko, there's something I need to discuss with you." He announces and takes a seat.

She places the cup down, hand still loosely gripping it, and answers. "Is there something wrong, otou-san?"

"Some of the clan has recently been informed that you have been visiting the jinchuriki and the elders have recommended that you-"

The sound of a cup shattering and her next words that accompany the action sends silence sweeping across the room.

"His name is Naruto and I absolutely refuse to do anything the elders suggest that has to do with him."

She freezes in surprise at the pure anger and concentrated killing intent that has seemed to come out of the blue, released and directed at her father of all the people.

He stares at her with the same expression, both noticing the sticky, sweet tea which deludes the bitter, red blood that drips down her hand and spreads across the table.

Blood always brings back such unsettling memories.

At the moment, it's a standstill where neither are sure what to do.

How could she have made such a mistake?

"Nee-chan?" A quiet and confused voice asks hesitantly.

Their heads both snap to her little five-year old brother, peering around the corner and staring at the scene as if not sure what to make of it.

Kimiko stands up quickly and smiles reassuringly, hiding the torn up hand behind her back. "Sasuke-chan, what are you doing up out of bed?"

He squirms uncomfortably and looks down. "I was going to get some water when I heard glass break. What happened?"

She blinks before giving an embarrassed laugh, ruffling his hair. "I accidentally gripped my cup too hard and it broke, silly huh? No worries though, everything's fine. It's going to take a lot more than some measly glass to take down your big and strong nee-chan, right?"

A small smile breaks out on his lips and he nods. "Mhm!"

"Now, you should go get your water and head back to bed, okay? Wouldn't want kaa-chan to get upset. I need to clean up the mess I made."

"I'll clean it up." Her father tells them. "Clean up and go to bed. Training is going to begin early tomorrow."

"I- yes, otou-san." She answers back with a smile. "Goodnight, and, um, thank you."

He grunts and she leaves, missing the barest of smirks on his face.

.

* * *

.

This one doesn't even have time to scream as Kimiko slices cleanly through their body.

She sighs.

Her blade was going to rust at the rate she was going.

Kimiko wonders if she's ever going to be able to take an A-rank without having to kill someone.

Maybe one day she'll get lucky.

.

* * *

.

Her feet feel heavy as she wanders slowly back home.

She's just returned from the Hokage's office and her mind feels more tired than her body.

"Greetings youthful flower! Would you care to join us?" Gai shouts out, gesturing towards their table within the dango shop where Asuma, Kurenai, and himself are sitting.

Already used to his way of speech, she turns her head towards him. "Unfortunately I'm going to have to pass. I don't have any money on me, Gai-san."

"Ah, Kimiko-chan, you can eat as much as you want as long as you pay the debt next time you come." The owner of the shop says generously, overhearing their conversation.

Her uneasy shifting goes unnoticed and she smiles. "That's very kind of you. I... I suppose I could stay for a few rounds then."

Well, there was no getting out of it now.

Then again, maybe she didn't really want to.

Some company wouldn't particularly be bad at the moment.

.

* * *

.

This village is full of such light-

_Kozu-sensei is treating them to dinner as a celebration to the three of them making Chunin. They all laugh as Haru chokes on the burning hot curry he's accidentally ordered._

-and darkness.

_She's washing her blood stained hands in a nearby river. Kozu-sensei's falling body still refuses to remove itself from her mind. Ikoru's eyes are still haunting her._

Happiness-

_Sasuke is babbling about his day at the academy. Itachi is unable to pick him up because he's taking his Jonin exams. Sasuke's expression turns sour at the mention of a certain Naruto Uzumaki and she laughs._

-and sadness.

_Naruto is in tears again because the other kids won't let him play with them. She holds him tight as he sullies her shirt in snot._

Good-

_Hiruzen invites her over for tea and grants her permission to join Anbu._

-and Evil.

_She knows Danzo is lurking around the darker corners of the village waiting for his chance to snatch her._

She's living in a village of contradictions.

.

* * *

.

The constant tilting between sides is making her dizzy.

.

* * *

**.**

**Contradiction: Direct opposition between things compared; inconsistency.**


	5. Deadline

**Chapter 5: Deadline**

**Deadline: The time by which something must be finished.**

_Disclaimer: __ I do not own any of the characters of Naruto. _

_. _

* * *

.

Kimiko is given the mask of what appears to be a panther and she thanks the man who had handed it to her.

She has been assigned to Team Ro.

Just like Itachi was probably going to be soon.

Kimiko greets them kindly with closed eyes, a head tilted slightly to the right, and a warm smile. "Hello, my name is Kimiko Uchiha. As of today I've been assigned to Anbu. It's nice to meet you all."

When she arrives at the training ground as instructed she is confused when no major doubt towards her skills are displayed.

She had half expected them to throw kunai and shuriken at her like they would have with Itachi.

All gazes are on her and there are quite a few inaudible words exchanged, but no weapons are thrown.

The confusion is cleared later on when she meets Kakashi by the memorial stone again.

"I hadn't realized you were the one hokage-sama was talking about when he mentioned a new recruit was coming to Team Ro."

"I would've figured they'd still be a little more skeptical of me."

"You do seem a little young to be joining Anbu." Kakashi admits.

She lets out a chuckle and she prays that the undertone of bitterness isn't as noticeable as she thinks it is. "I'm not that young, ya know. I'll have you know I'm turning eleven soon."

"But he did tell all of us that you were very skilled and dependable." He tells her.

She pauses and her amused grin dies down a little. "Did he?"

A nod.

She smiles. "That's nice to know."

.

* * *

.

Kimiko is idly munching on a stick of dango late at night when a body sits itself across from her in the booth.

She looks up curiously at the smirking, young, purple haired woman who is leaning over the table with one arm in front of her as support.

"So you're really the one who broke that scum bag in T&I?" She asks, most likely in a referral to the time when Kimiko had offered to give it a try with her sharingan after overhearing of the man in T&I who had refused to talk for a week.

Just a test of capabilities.

She had analyzed him for a minute. No words, no expression, just staring.

Then she had him looking into her sharingan eyes.

It had surprised everyone when she opened the door to the sound proof room to reveal his whimpers, having expected her to pull out the information harmlessly through genjutsu.

"I am."

It was no Tsukiyomi, as she did not wield that power, but it was a genjutsu that felt real and terrifying enough.

Anko chuckles and takes a stick off her plate without asking before biting the first one off, finishing it all, and snatching another. "You're not half bad, I'll give you that. Even our head interrogator was having trouble with that guy."

Kimiko nods and looks down at the now empty plate. "I can assume you would like me to order a few more plates?" Kimiko asks dryly. "Since you seem to enjoy eating all of mine."

Anko's grin seems to widen. "I like you already kid."

"Well, it is pretty hard for people not to like me." Kimiko agrees before waving the waitress over.

.

* * *

.

Itachi joins Anbu months after their eleventh birthday.

It's only natural as his big sister not to like that.

She welcomes him with open arms of friendliness and everyone else just seems to be surprised that another Uchiha is joining so young.

She just wishes she could have done something to prevent it a little longer.

.

* * *

.

She lands right besides Kakashi as he interrupts their target practice on her brother.

"Is your brother really ready to be in Anbu?" Her cat-masked teammate asks. "From what I've seen, you do fine but-"

"Are you kidding? He beats me in spars far more than I beat him."

He's talking about the one who became a Chunin a year after herself and joined Anbu only months later than she did.

That's more than enough reassurance for her.

He quickly silences himself as they watch Itachi hit the marks on every target.

Her words do hold truth to them though, she still can't regularly beat him in a spar.

.

* * *

.

The minute Danzo truly converses with her face to face for the first time, he tries to persuade her to join Root.

What he tells her is obviously rubbish. It is no longer safe to be under Hiruzen's leadership. The man who let seven year-old children become a genin and sent a ten year-old Jonin on an A rank mission was not fit for leadership.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline you Danzo-sama but sadly, it would be a rather unpleasant reminder for me to be surrounded by your agents again."

She is one to be wary of and he must know that.

Her hand twitches by her side and she has to quickly dismiss herself before she does something she'll regret.

How dare he shift the blame for something he did. How dare he.

Such a foolish old man.

To think of his demise if she was a being who fell easily into revenge's grasp.

.

* * *

.

"Good luck on your mission, Itachi." Kimiko says from the top of the steps as Itachi walks down.

She stays long enough to hear one of their teammates warn him about Kakashi.

She had once received that same warning too and had given a reply instantly without thought.

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

.

* * *

.

"Do you have anything to report, Kimiko?" Her father asks.

"Nothing different than what Itachi has already said."

While her brother reads the stone with surprised eyes, she quietly thinks to herself.

How will the Uchiha clan deal with things?

What will be their future?

.

* * *

.

Twelve.

An entire year has passed before she knows it.

Another year closer to upcoming tragedy.

Her time is slowly running out.

.

* * *

.

Even though nobody's there, she doesn't fidget because she's an Uchiha. And Uchiha's don't fidget. She especially does not fidget.

Three consecutive knocks.

Maybe this was a mistake, it's not like he remembered this particular date nor was required to.

Besides, what if he was upset that she hadn't made time for him?

What if he didn't want to see her?

A minute passes.

The door opens.

"Kimi-"

Words shoot out of her mouth before he can finish. "I know it's been a while and I've been really busy lately so we haven't really seen each other and I'm really sorry but-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down. It's fine, I get it. I don't mind. It's just that, you know, it's kind of past ten at night."

Kimiko relaxes. He's fine. It's all alright because he fine. "Sorry for being late about it but," Kimiko brings her hands out from behind her back and holds out a nicely wrapped present, decorated a bright kelly green, like his eyes, with a complimentary orange bow.

"Happy five year anniversary."

Haru blinks in surprise as she hands him the gift but before it reached his hands, he holds up a finger. "Hold on. Wait here."

"Wh-"

But he's already vanished so her mouth closes and she waits with furrowed eyebrows.

When he reappears, he pulls out the gift from behind him and reveals a box with black wrapping paper and a red bow.

"I wanted to give it to you in person. You weren't home when I dropped by the Uchiha estate so I figured you were busy today."

She's too stunned to speak.

"Too bad, I wanted to surprise you for once." Haru chuckles before rubbing his neck sheepishly. "I guess we had the same idea, huh?"

"I... Yeah, I guess we did."

"So... what did ya get me?" He asks, eyes waggling which causes her to snort and playfully punch him on the shoulder.

"Open it up yourself, idiot."

And he does, to reveal a scroll.

"It's just a couple of new scalpels, nothing much." Kimiko shrugs.

Then he reaches into the box and brings his hand up to dangle a ladle between his fingers with a questioning glance.

"You said you like to cook." She explains simply.

"Really? I don't remember telling you that."

"It was just before the chunin exams. You told us after bringing us each a homemade bento box."

He seems fairly taken back and looks at her in the eyes before protesting. "But that was years ago."

"It doesn't mean I've forgotten."

His gaze softens and he gives a smile that shows off his teeth. "Thanks. I really appreciate it. Now open your gift."

When she opens her present, a small box that fits easily into her palm, she finds a single eearing.

A slight red dusts his cheeks and he turns his head, answering her question before she can ask it. In his right ear is an identical, matching black stud. "You're not the easiest person to shop for so I got you something simple. I know it isn't anything special but I thought we could match."

There's a small pause of silence before she points something out while trying to smother a grin. "I really like it but there's just one problem. "

"Problem? What do you mean?"

"My ears aren't pierced."

.

* * *

.

Her legs dangle over the edge as she rests against the tree on that overcast day.

Maybe it would rain soon.

Rain was always such a nice weather, it was a shame that so many would disagree.

She senses someone coming and a fellow Anbu member appears by her side. "Sandaime-sama requests your presence."

"Understood."

.

* * *

.

The look in Kakashi's eyes when they take down their target is disturbing.

It's because those eyes almost remind her of her own.

Sometimes she wonders how he's made it this far.

And then she stops herself because she already knows the answer.

When one, like himself, has lost everyone dear to them, the only thing keeping them alive and fighting is their hope, and their will to live.

Sometimes it doesn't matter who you slaughter along the way.

She, however, still has people to live for.

She fights to protect them.

She won't stop fighting until she knows every threat has been eliminated.

She won't stop fighting until she knows everyone she cares about will be safe.

And if she can help it, only allow herself die once everyone is safe.

_._

* * *

.

A clean cut slices through the trunk just above her head and Kimiko immediately jumps forward, flips, and throws many kunai before landing behind the next tree.

She was so screwed. Fire and Earth was one of the worst possible combination against lightning. She didn't possess any wind jutsus either.

All are deflected and she swings herself up to the next branch.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!'

She has to keep her busy long enough to keep her from attacking with that lightning jutsu of hers.

Of all the people they sent as backup to help their other stupid ninja dance around Konoha's border.

Her teammates job, as there were only three of them, were to go after the other Kiri-nins who had run off.

Her job was to deal with the one tailing behind them. Perhaps if they had all known who was trailing them, she'd be the one in a pair of two instead of them.

"Are you done running around? Cowards aren't my type, you know." Her opponent calls out.

Ameyuri Ringo.

Lovely.

In that moment Kimiko moves and strikes with her sword.

Ameyuri grins and they clash.

.

* * *

.

Her mask is gone, in halves on the ground.

Blood trails down the side of her face and she is propped up in what seems to be an uncomfortable position against the tree. Her left shoulder is dislocated as well.

Not that she could really feel it anymore.

It's a miracle she's even alive, having been zapped more than once. The damage given, however, was weak as if she was just being toyed with. She probably was.

For once she's perfectly fine with that.

Ameyuri is on the ground too but for partially different reasons and Kimiko could guess why.

"You're ill aren't you?" Kimiko asks between heavy inhales and exhales in an attempt to buy time.

Her devastating lightning attacks should've attracted more than enough attention. If she could stall long enough then just maybe...

"Oh? What makes you think that?"

"Something's hindering you. It's the only reason I'm not dead and probably the only reason I managed to actually nick your side."

"Hm. No wonder a child like you was put into Anbu."

And then she stands up and a surge of terror runs through her because she can hardly move much less dodge a head on attack.

She's going to die.

Like a miracle, Itachi flashes by her side and their other teammate appears as well.

Much to all three's surprise, Ameyuri merely puts her blades back in her sheath.

"I like your strength brat, I look forward to playing with you again."

She reveals her jagged teeth once more before vanishing.

"Don't pursue her." Kimiko orders. "She could defeat all three of us with ease."

"Then why didn't she?" Their teammate asks.

"I don't know."

.

* * *

.

That fight has her in the hospital for a full three days. She's not allowed back on duty for another week.

Everyone visits at least once.

Her mother and father.

Itachi and Sasuke.

Haru.

She even sees Kakashi, Tenzo, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, and Anko, much to her surprise.

It's fairly pleasant until they leave because that's when the reality that she is waiting in a hospital bed and time is ticking on in the world around her comes back with agony accompanying it.

.

* * *

.

"Hey Kaa-chan..." Kimiko shifts uneasily, suddenly feeling small and awkward for a reason she can't fathom.

Asides from Sasuke, Kimiko is the only one who adds the -chan anymore.

She feels like her mother is grateful for it though, no matter how small the gesture is.

"Yes Kimiko-chan?"

"Do... do you think... I mean if you have the time... I was wondering, since I haven't been home that often... if we could... we could bake something like we used to when I was younger."

Kimiko looks up and her mother's eyes sparkle, a little bit of relief seeping into them, and she smiles like she always does. "Of course Kimiko-chan. Do you still like chocolate cake?"

"...With vanilla frosting?"

.

* * *

.

Sometimes it was nice to relive memories of the past but she wasn't living in such a time where she could forget the deadline crawling closer to the present.

.

* * *

.

**Past: Of, having existed in, or having occurred during a time previous to the present; bygone.**


End file.
